The overall objective of this project is to examine the cancer mortality experience in the United States relative to cancer etiology. Special emphasis is placed upon the selection of areas in the U.S. for intensive study. Publications from this area of interest have facilitated the design of ongoing analytical investigations to test specific etiologic hypotheses. Analyses of the cancer mortality experience in New Jersey through l975 were completed. The geographic units were counties and municipalities. This refinement permits identification of areas for additional study. Three municipalities in Salem County were found responsible for our previously identified bladder cancer excess. This finding is consistent with occupational exposure in this area. Of specific interest is the finding that rates for lung cancer among women were found to increase at a much faster rate than any other cancer. Analyses of lung cancer for the entire U.S. dating l950-l975 detected a pronounced shift in the geographic patterns for white males. Highest rates during l920-l975 were in the South, both in rural and urban areas particularly at younger ages. An Eighth Revision ICD system for l968-78 is near completion, and will greatly expand our capabilities on this project.